


Dean's pretty little omega

by griz2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come play, Dirty Talk, I have no idea where it came from, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates, No Apologies, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, omega cas, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griz2/pseuds/griz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot PWP. Dean likes to talk dirty to his obedient little omega and Cas just wants a good knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's pretty little omega

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...my hands slipped and out came porn...don't judge me. And enjoy :P

They met in a bookstore. Cas' bookstore to be precise. Dean had been wandering around, searching for a gift for Sam when the smell reached his nose. That delicious smell of sex and books and peppermint tea that Dean would later associate with Cas. That smell permeated Dean's being and all Dean could think was 'breedminenowbreed!' 

Sam's birthday present was promptly forgotten as Dean found the source of the smell and proceeded to bend a wide eyed Cas over the counter to fuck his brains out. 

They mated a week later. Home life was pretty standard for the couple; Cas horny and pliant even when he wasn't in heat. Dean did his duty as an alpha and made sure that his pretty little omega was well fucked. But when Cas was in heat...

...it looked a little like this...

Dean growled into Cas' ear, "I'm going to fuck your slutty pussy, gonna fuck it so hard until I'm satisfied with your greedy hole. Until I've cum in your slutty filthy hole. Then I'm gonna shove that plug back in so that you're walking around filthy and sopping wet with my cum for hours. And then when I want to use you again I'm going to bend you over, yank that plug out of your cum hole and fuck you till I'm satisfied again. How does that sound omega?"

Cas moaned, feeling his slick running down his legs, his pretty little cock hard and angry red. "Yes alpha, fuck me just like that, use me, make me yours."

Cas shook his hips, spreading his legs as far as he could. Deans cock throbbed at the sight. God, how he loved a slutty little omega presenting himself. He could see Cas squirming, his wrists tugging at the bonds. He knew that his little omega loved being tied up, loved having his slutty hole abused. 

He bent down, crawling onto the bed behind Cas. He started nipping at the backs of his knees, smirking at the noises Cas was making. He kissed and licked his way up the slick covered legs, devouring the taste of Cas in heat. 

"You taste fucking amazing Cas. Your cum hole is leaking such delicious slick. You taste like sex and books and peppermint, just like the first time I met you. I'm going to lick up all that slick, taste every inch of you. You want that my little omega?"

Cas cried out in pleasure as Dean returned to his ministrations. "Yes alpha, please, please just fuck me. I need your knot in me. Need you to breed me...please alpha!" 

Dean moaned, "I'll give it to you babe, all in good time." He spread Cas' cheeks with his hands, hooking his thumbs into his puffy rim. Another glob of slick made it's way out of the hole and Dean chased it with his tongue, shoving it back into the hole. Cas cried out, bucking his hips back into Dean's face. 

"Please alpha, please! Dean!"

Dean smirked and shoved his face back in, licking slick out of the hole, relishing in Cas' needy whimpers. He pointed his tongue and thrust it in quickly, fucking his omega with his tongue. After he determined that Cas had screamed enough he switched to licking around the sensitive rim. When it was loose enough he pushed in a finger, grinning as Cas bucked his hips, howling. 

Dean didn't waste time opening him up further; Cas in heat was already sloppy and was kept open by the plug. He only fingered him to hear those pretty noises. After only two fingers he withdrew his hand and slicked up his cock with Cas' wetness. 

Cas whimpered at the emptiness and pushed his hips backwards, searching for something, anything. Dean laughed, "Oh my slutty omega. So desperate for a big fat cock. So desperate for an alpha knot."

Dean slapped Cas' puffy rim and gave his ass a smack as well. He lined up his cock and leaned down to whisper in his omega's ear, "Are you ready you filthy slut? You filthy whore?"

Cas moaned and shoved his ass backwards, sinking onto Dean's cock. They howled together and Dean grabbed his hips and pulled Cas back further, sinking in until he was balls deep in his pretty omega. He fucked into him nice and slow, enjoying the tightness around his cock. 

"God Cas I could do this all day. You feel so good around my cock, trying to squeeze my knot out aren't you?"

Cas only moaned in reply, gripping onto his cuffs and fucking himself back to meet Dean's every thrust. 

Dean changed his angle and Cas howled. 

"Got your sweet spot didn't I? See I take care of my omega, don't I Cas? I'm gonna let you come baby. I love feeling you squeeze around my cock when you come. But you're gonna be a good little omega slut and come on my cock. I'm not gonna touch your cock baby, you're gonna come from having just your ass filled with alpha cock."

"Yes alpha, yes! I'll do anything!" Cas screamed. 

Dean sped up, nailing Cas' prostate with every hit. He could feel himself getting close, the sharp coil of pleasure in his groin threatening to spill over. He grabbed Cas' hair and pulled, drawing a delicious scream out of his omega. 

"Come for me omega whore, come!"

And just like a good little omega, Cas did what he was told. His back arched and his pretty red cock spurted come onto the bedspread, screaming as he came. 

That's all it took for Dean. He groaned, feeling his knot swell and locking Cas into place. Cas clenched his walls, sending Dean over the edge. He latched his mouth onto his omega's shoulder and bit down hard, pumping his seed into Cas' greedy hole.

When he was spent he collapsed, landing on his side, pulling Cas into his frame. 

Cas mewled, snuggling into his alpha, settling down for a nap. 

"You don't think I'm done with you yet, do you omega slut? I'm gonna lie back here, my knot stuck in your greedy hole and make you ride me."

Dean maneuvered Cas on top of him, holding the omega in place. Cas' eyes were glassy, hazy from his orgasm. He dutifully rocked, unable to fuck himself down hard due to the knot. His little cock filled again and Dean chuckled, "My pretty little omega just can't help himself can he?"

Dean stroked Cas' cock slowly, enjoying the feeling of his omega's tight pussy. After a few minutes, Cas bucked his hips and shot his release onto Dean's stomach. 

After Dean's knot went down he made his omega lick his own cum before plugging his slutty hole back up. 

They spent the day exactly as Dean had described. Cas, on his knees, plug up his ass, doing Dean's bidding. At times Dean would pull out his soft cock and get Cas to lick it until it became hard. Then he would fuck Cas' mouth until he felt like fucking his omega's slutty hole. 

Cas was up against the wall at one point, his legs hanging as Dean relentlessly fucked into his tight hole. When his knot swelled, Dean took the time to tell Cas that he was a dirty filthy whore, describing in explicit detail what he would be doing to his slutty omega. 

A few hours later Dean knotted his omega's mouth, spurting cum down his throat every few minutes. 

A few hours after that, Dean opened the curtains in the living room, exposing them to their neighbors. Dean sat on the couch and made Cas ride him. He pulled his omega's legs wide, show casing his omega's pretty little cock as well as his stretched puffy hole that was sinking on his alpha's cock. 

After Dean had taken his fill he cleaned up his omega and tucked him into bed. Dean brought peppermint tea to his beautiful omega and slid into the bed next to him. 

"How's my good little omega?"

Cas hmmed and curled up into ean. "Excellent alpha. You fucked my hole so well. Was I a good omega?"

Dean chuckled. "Like you even have to ask. You're the best omega an alpha could ask for. I love you Cas."

"Love you too Dean."


End file.
